


Forget Me Not

by MissMorphine



Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorphine/pseuds/MissMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving the massacre doesn't make you lucky; it makes you cursed. In the aftermath of the prom, Sue is left with her guilt and goes to the cemetery to lament all that she's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for an assignment to write a one page story from one of the short stories/novels we read in one of my freshman year college classes. Last spring, my campus performed Carrie the Musical and got my roommate hooked. She just lent me the CD, and we were talking about how it really plays up the idea that Sue was in love with Carrie. That conversation prompted me to dig into my old fanfiction.net account to find the story that I wrote, and now here we are.

Icy wind whipped through the trees, blowing through Susan Snell's hair and nipping at her skin. Her pale hands clutched a bouquet of flowers, forget-me-nots. The cemetery was silent, save for the sound of Sue's shaky breathing. Tears stained her cheeks as she gazed at the grey tombstone in front of her. She was amazed there was even a tombstone because of the mass genocide in the town. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched the bouquet of flowers, snapping the fragile stems.

"I loved you…" Sue whispered to the air. "I really and truly did. I know we didn't have much of a future together, but I liked to imagine one between us. The whole white picket fence life, growing old together, needing no one else but each other…" Her voice broke off as she choked back a sob. Trembling fingers reached up to brush the tears off her face. "I just wanted you to be happy. I never thought things would turn out like this…God why did this happen? Why did you have to leave me alone?" Everyone was gone now. Chris, Tommy, Carrie…everyone was gone and Sue was alone.

"This was supposed to be my penance!" Sue shouted. Birds gathered in the trees scattered at the sudden outburst. Heads turned in the cemetery to stare at the strange girl standing at the grave, but Sue paid them no heed as she dropped to her knees. Her hands released their hold on the flowers, letting them scatter around her. "I was supposed to be the fairy godmother and you were supposed to ride off into the sunset, Cinderella and Prince Charming living happily ever after…I was willing to give up everything if it could just make you happy. Giving up the prom, my relationship, everything would have been worth it if you were happy in the end." Sue's hands clenched at the grass, fingernails digging into the cold hard earth. She lifted her eyes from the ground to glare at the name on the tombstone that mocked her. Those engraved letters were a permanent reminder of what she had lost. What did a headstone really say about a person? What did a name and some dates say about your life?

"The story wasn't supposed to end this way… Nowhere in the story does it say that Cinderella kills the townspeople and the fairy godmother is left with the blame!" Tears trailed down Sue's face as she cried silently. How could she not feel guilty over this when it was her fault? If she had never asked Tommy to take Carrie to prom, none of this ever would have happened. Sue would have gone to prom with Tommy and Carrie wouldn't have gone to prom. No one would have died and Sue wouldn't be alone, left with a hole in her heart for her lost love. She wouldn't feel so guilty for causing this. She wouldn't feel so guilty over not feeling sorry for everyone who died. They got what was coming to them. Maybe some of them didn't deserve it, but everyone who had teased Carrie brought it upon themselves. Sue didn't feel guilty for causing the wreckage; she felt guilty that she didn't feel guilty. She felt guilty that she was focused on her own heartache instead of mourning the citizens.

"I'll never forget you," Sue Snell whispered. Her fingers reached out to trace over the engraved letters **CARRIE WHITE**. The forget-me-nots blew away as the wind picked up again. Sue's fingers relaxed against the grass as she bowed her head to hide her tears. "I loved you Carrie White. I really did…" Sue's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke her blasphemy. For a brief moment, there was a spark inside Sue's mind, brief and sudden, but powerful nonetheless. For that all too brief moment, Susan Snell felt the phantom connection in her mind – or perhaps it was her heart – to Carrie White.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, the tagging system really takes any surprise out of the story. I wrote it with the intention that you're supposed to think she's talking to her dead boyfriend Tommy, then it turns out to be Carrie in the very end. Oh well, at least my professor liked the twist at the end.


End file.
